My Spark Within the Heart
by The-Spark-Keeper
Summary: The Allspark is destroyed, But whats this? It seems to give one last miracle...By turning the Decepticons into Humans! And so begins their new lives. Unfortunately for Tactical Officer Layla Knight, Her life was turned upside-down when she was given charge of a gesalt Team! She and her 4 other sisters must teach the Stunticon's on "How to be a Human" We can all see how THIS Ends!
1. What the Hell?

The Allspark was Gone. Dead. Finished…..But…what was that light it gave off before it exploded into a thousand shards? Optimus didn't know all he knew that the Decepticons seemed to Vanish before his eyes, Disappear. He slowly stood, helping a dizzy Bumblebee up. He looked around, he saw his team come Online one by one very slowly. The Human soldier's that accompanied them were a mess, some were moving, some were injured and some lay still and silent, unmoving.

Captain Lennox Jogged up to his leg, peering up at him.

"Hey Optimus!"

The Prime looked down, fixing his deep blue optics on the Human male. He knelt to be more level with the young man as he tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, Captain Lennox?"

"What happened to the Decepticons? Did they get away?"

"I…Im not quite sure, but we best take the wounded back to base and scout the area for any remaining foe's"

Lennox nodded his head and turned back to his Men and The Truck-former stood straight. He glanced around the destroyed area of Naperville, Just outside of Chicago.

The buildings were broken and dented, bit hanging off, some were demolished entirely, The road lay cracked and uneven, massive chunks missing, Rubble lay everywhere. In the middle of the crossroad on the Battlefield was a small crater and a faint purple-black scorch mark where the Allspark once lay.

This was going to take a while.

It was dark.

Dark, cold and dusty.

Megatron shuttered his optics, ignoring the strangeness it felt as he tried to shift. He immediately regretted it when pain shot up through is right pede and into his torso.

"Slag!" He cursed when he realised his arms and legs were pinned. His vocaliser felt raw and damaged. He shook his helm, trying to clear his thoughts and figure out where he was.

Lets see….the fight, he was winning, then…..The Allspark! It blew up but…..what was that energy it gave off?

The Decepticon war-lord snapped out of his thoughts when he heard sounds, voices. He heard shifting of rubble and material as the Voices came closer and closer.

Did some of his men survive the blast? Are they looking for other survivors? Him?

He stifled a groan of frustration as he recognised Optimus Prime voice.

Of all the Pit-spawned…..

He snapped his Optics shut as the roof of his prison came away to reveal the Bright light of the Sun.

"Over here! I found someone else!"

Lennox and Epps ran over to the Young soldier, looking over a figure underneath some rubble.

"Who is he?"

Epps shrugged. "He's not one of ours, I know every one of the guy's who came along on this thing and he aint one of em."

The soldier looked thoughtful as he started to dig out the Man.

"Civilian? He could have refused to leave his home?"

Lennox called over a paramedic. As the Paramedic started to check him over the man moved. His arm grasped the Medic's neck and tossed him away, struggling to stand up.

"Keep him down!" Lennox ordered, Epps and the soldier grabbed his arms and legs, pinning him. The man glared at the two before fixing his gaze on Lennox. The young captain stiffened as he was met with a pair of Bright Red eyes.

"Un-hand me you worthless meat-bags!" He snarled, twisting but was too weak to escape. Optimus walked over and stared down at the Man in a slightly curious manner.

" No need to fret, human, you are safe now."

The man Glared heatedly up at the Prime. Their was so much hate in those eyes Lennox actually took a step back.

"Human!" The man screamed. "How dare you call me one of those pathetic Flesh scraps Optimus Prime!"

Optimus's Optics narrowed before widening in realisation. What he said next startled everyone speechless.

"Megatron? Is that you?"

The Human below him scowled.

"Of course its me you stupid bag of bolts! Who do you think I am? I am…..Wait an astro-click!"

He looked around before checking over his body, he sat still for a while with Wide dis-believing eyes before meeting Optimus's Gaze with a rather creepy calm stare.

"Did you do this to me?" He asked coldly

"No"

"The Allsparks energy must have done this."

"Yes"

"Slag….."

Optimus turned his Helm, spying more unknown badly damaged human being piled in medical vans, some were awake and putting up quite a fight.

"Are the rest of the Decepticons….."

The Autobot leader turned his head back to Magatron.

"Yes, I suspect they are, we will need to take you back to our base for a full examnation."

Megatron was silent, Red Eyes cold and calculating. Finally he met The Prime's gaze once more.

"I Agree to let you take me and the Decepticons to your base as long as you do not slaughter us like Animals."

"Agreed, You do realise that you and your men might have to come to the realisation that if you cannot be turned back, you must learn to live your life as a human."

Optimus Turned away and walked off before Megatron could response. He grudgingly let the Paramedic tend to his wounds as he was lead into another Medical Van.

This will End Badly


	2. Conversational Stall

Will Lennox Rubbed his face in frustration. Ratchet is currently doing health checks on every human Decepticon they brought back with them, to say Keller got a shock was an understatement. It was like a freaking heart-attack! Oh, his face turned whiter than his hair! God, he even lost his balanced and caused a whole squad to end up on the floor In a pile of flesh on the floor. Ha.

He looked to his left where Optimus and Megatron along with the now recovered Defence Secretary Keller were discussing the next course of action, they were in his office (which pissed him off in a very spontaneous way) with Optimus in his holoform. To be honest with himself Will found these forms quite interesting. Optimus was around the same height as Megatron, with blue eyes and dark blue hair, pale skin with what looked to be a military uniform on, same type of thing Megatron is wearing. The Autobot had a six button red jacket with black and gold shoulder ornament that the right side had a golden rope that hooked to his set of medals on his left side of his chest. Blue cuffs and red trousers that had a blue line around his ankles, black shoes and shirt showed with a blue tie that finished his image. Megatron was literally all grey and black; a grey six button trench coat with cuffs and collar, ripped to shreds at the ends. Grey shirt and trousers with a black tie, belt and shoes accompanied by black leather gloved. His ear – Will noticed – has a small ear stretcher, about 2cm thick, the kind that looked like a nail; not the ring like one because that would just be weird. He had five piercings all the way up his ear, and one inside aswell. His skin; pale and torn, it completed that picture of "Creepy and dangerous" In Will's mind.

"You have to be joking Optimus! Assigning us with those _Disgusting _parasites! I will not stand for this!"

"I have to agree with Megatron Optimus Prime. I do not think the government will permit Decepticons with humans whether it be military or civilian."

Optimus sighed. Rubbing his chin in exasperation.

"I Believe that the All Spark has 'Humanized' the Decepticon faction for a reason, it could be for a better understanding of the Human race. Besides, Ratchet has reported that all of the Decepticons have human organs apart from their brain, muscle and heart."

Megatron frowned.

"What do you mean Prime?"

"Well, your brains are half organic and half non-organic, it is the same with your muscles and bones. Your hearts are a different story, they are exactly like a human heart…only it has the same energy as your original spark."

Megatron, unbuttoned his coat and peeled back the shirt, Keller, Lennox and Megatron gasped at what they saw.

They could see a circular area of Megatron left side of his chest glow slightly with every heartbeat.

"Ratchet believes that you will live longer than the normal human life. About up to 120 years to be exact. "

Megatron by now had covered himself up again. He stared at Optimus with narrowed eyes.

"This means that we are no longer able to last millions of years…this is…sudden…"

"Which is why I think the Decepticons should be with humans, I don't think it would be right to lock them away for eternity. The Decepticons should be added to the world of humans and see where we go from there, you cannot deny that this will most likely never happen again, so this one is for 'the history books' I believe it is quoted."

Keller nodded his head.

"Hm. I will put this idea forward, as long as the military members are the ones to 'welcome them to the new world' Lennox!"

"Sir."

Grab the files on the Decepticons, I want you to assign them to someone who you think can handle them, Prime, Megatron; do you have any suggestions."

Megatron raised his brows, bemused that they are taking this ridiculous idea seriously.

"Well, I would consider the personality of my men carefully, and watch out for the ones with the…Perks to them"

Lennox nodded at headed for the door.

"Oh and Human?"

Lennox gritted his teeth.

"_Who are you calling 'Human'? You're one too! you shrunken retard!"_

"Yes sir?"

"Make sure to keep the teams together."

"Teams?"

"Like the Aerialbots, they are bound by spark and its not healthy for them to be separated, I would advise a human with siblings to take care of them."

Optimus supplied him with. Will saluted and marched out.

"So. Am I free to go Prime? Will you deny me the right to see my men?"

"Very well but know this, You are human. The Decepticons are now a new species of Human. The war is over. And you have to learn to accept your new life. This is a second chance from Primus Megatron. Do. Not. Waste it."

With that, Optimus's form disappeared, leaving Megatron to be escorted by Keller to the recreation room, where his men were assembled. Megatron's face seemed to have a set scowl, considering Prime's words and the high possibility of being stuck this way forever. He would need to tell his men this.

"Megatron, how many of the Decepticons have been 'Humanized'?"

Keller asks, Megatron turned his red gaze on him briefly, his words came out almost like a whisper.

"All of them."

-0-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00 -00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-0-

Layla growled as her phone went off for the third time. Shoving her hand in the pocket of her combat trousers, she flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

She groaned. This is the third call In the space of fifteen minutes, first was this luteniant complaining about her 'lack of co-operation' or whatever the hell it was, the next was Captain Lennox informing her of some sort of operation she was apparently part of. Well, she would come to that later. Her frown turned into a massive grin when she heard the other girl on the line.

"Lala! Its me! Natz!"

"Oh Natz! How ya been sis?!"

Natasha, or Natz who she goes by; is Laya's sister, out of the five Layla is the oldest; then Natasha, Cleopatra, Alexandria and the youngest – Bellatrix. Yes, we all have weird names but so what?! We take our weirdness with pride! Mwahahaha!...Oh yes, anyways…

"Great. I found another job so we will still have the house, Cleo has nearly all her degrees, she will be leaving college in a month….She really want you to be there on her graduation day Lala…"

"Oh I know! I want to be there too! But You know how it is in the Army, especially at my post! Im a Tactic Officer for crying out loud! Its very hard to get holidays in this line of work."

"Then why don't you quit?! You can always get another job…."

"You know why I can't. They would never let me go!"

"Yeah….I know, So anyway, Bellatrix is prepping herself for the upcoming exams before she leaves highschool. But its been hard to keep her right with all the pranks she's been doing…I swear she MUST Have ADHD In there somewhere! Alex has already left Highschool and is now attending the same college in glasgow that Cleo is. Oh, and all of us has found the time to fix up the house! Don't worry we took it in turns."

There was silence on the other end.

"Lala?...Layla?...Laaaaaaaayla?"

"….Don't tell me you took my joke seriously last month and painted the house yellow with purple freaking polka-dots! With all the flowery shit and stuff! PLEASE Tell me you didn't! If you did I think I'll die from the image"

"Uh, No! We painted it black and white instead. Our new colour scheme is red, white and black. But we told Alex that it was magnolia instead of white because she kept going on and on about how 'red and white are the colours of death! Cleo told me so! You can't do that what If someone takes it the wrong way and speedials Grim Reaper!'"

She pulled a girly voice on the phone, making Layla bury her fist in her mouth to stifle the giggles.

"Sounds good, I cant wait to see you all again! It's time for my shift anyway so I'll tell you what, I'll skype you at 6.30pm on the dot kay?"

"The military has skype?! Awesome!"

"I know. Right, bye Alex! Remember to check the boiler! You know how it gets…."

"Okay Lala, Bye!"

"Tell Cleo ,Alex and Trix I miss them kay?"

"Kay…Bye."

"Bye."

Layla shoved her phone back into her pocket, continuing on her way to her post at the base, If you didn't know who she was, then you would definitely mistake her for an ordinary soldier than a tactical officer. Dressed in black combat trousers and boots; white vest top with standard tags clinking off her neck; four bracelets – each from her sisters – attached to her left wrist while a watch and security pass band attached to her right. Her uniform jacket hooked around her arm which is the same black colour as the rest along with her hat. Her long, waist length chestnut brown hair was tied tightly in a high ponytail, the bangs falling in her large and bright cerulean eyes. Scars on her arms and neck show battle but with her high cheek-bones and button mouth you wouldn't even consider that she would be in the army, but that thought amongst the ranks was quickly put to rest when she proves herself out in the field.

While continuing down the Hall she strode passed the mess hall, only to quickly retreat and peek her head through in utter shock, her mouth even dropped open!

It was filled with bizarre looking men, all looked like they are army dogs (though a few looked to be business men) and Layla had no idea what the hell was going on. There was about twenty-five all together, some were talking, some were sitting silently, some were just doing whatever….Oh and there's the ones who are egging the two men who were trying to batter each others brains out. When she saw a spray of blood splatter the table she decided to pull rank, shoving on the cap and jacket, she marched in; ignoring the looks she got from the men who she passed. The chanting grew quiet as she surveyed the fight still going on the table. Pulling a "Perceptor" Voice as others called it now she demanded in a cold voice.

"What is the meaning of this? Brawls are not tolerated in this base. Cease immediately."

The two stopped and blinked at her before shoving one another off, they had a few bloodstains and black eyes but should be fine.

"Who the frag are you femme and why do you think we should listen to you?"

Layla blinked at the strange question, but answered anyway.

"What rank are you soldier?"

"Huh?"

"What rank Dumbass!"

"Who are you calling Dumbass?!"

He roared, Layla narrowed her eyes at him in silent rage, the other men saw this and slowly backed away so it was just her and this stupid prick.

"Just answer the damn question!"

"No."

"No? Well, then, just give me your name and I'll be off then.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours little femme."

He stood from the table and she noticed how tall he was, she only just reached the centre of his chest! Yes…she was quite short for her age, 4ft 9 is short but come on! Layla grinned and decided to play the game.

"Tactical Officer Knight of seventh division, Scotland Yard's exchange with American forces."

The man grinned, showing sharp teeth.

"Onslaught, leader of the Combaticons, Decepticon elite forces, Cybertron transfer to Earth…..Hmmmm….Tactical Officer eh Knight? I must say Doll; even for such a small, weak little femme like you, you must- **AARGH!**"

Onslaught was cut off by a hard punch to the jaw dealt by Layla who leapt from a nearby chair to deliver the blow, landing she swiftly kicked him in the place that should not be kicked in. He gave a pitiful howl as she punched him again, as he fell to the floor he gave a painful grunt. Layla flicked her ponytail over she shoulder as she walked away.

"Never call a Scot 'Doll' …retard…"

She eyed the rest carefully as she made her way out; trying to remember where she had last seen those purple insignia's on their skin and clothing. Her eyes widened when they all had red colouring for eyes…or _Optics._ When she shut the door she pulled a face as she realised what she just did.

"_ShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitSHHHHHHIIIIIIIITTT ! What have I done?! I just kicked ass and that ass was Decepticon ass! Okay Laya…calm down…. just promise yourself no more ass-whooping for a week. You'll be fine!"_

Seemingly reassured she continues to report in, trying to forget her ordeal that will probably end up messy anyway.

A loud call through the mic. Came to her attention as she heard Captain Lennox address the base.

"**The Following Persons, report to hanger B-5. Morgan Dellagon, Brick Hammond, Cheta Bofett, Elsa Morgenty, Peter Delmortala and Layla Knight for Project Humanization."**

Layla sighed, turning on one heel to go the other way, A normal life this is.

Oh how wrong she would realise to be later on….

TBC!

-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-0 00-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-

_**Authors Note:**_

**Helloooooooo! Yes, I am continuing this fiction! Yay! Though it might be a little slow D: SO Yes, I know the humor isn't there right now but trust me It will get better as the chapters go on. I wonder who Layla will get assigned to….O.O**

**Find out in chapter 3: Welcome to my world. Bub.**


End file.
